


Pemuda Penunda Tugas | Intro.

by kyungiseyo



Series: Pemuda Penunda Tugas [1]
Category: EXO, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungiseyo/pseuds/kyungiseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keseharian empat pemuda pecinta prinsip 'selesaikan-tugas-pada-tenggat-waktunya' bertitel "Pemuda Penunda Tugas", tergerombolkan /?/ atas Dio Rakha Wibisana (Do Kyungsoo), Cahyo Adhyaksa (Park Chanyeol), Baruno Jayagiri (Byun Baekhyun) dan Nalendra Subagja (Oh Sehun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pemuda Penunda Tugas | Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil delusi masa kuliah.Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Ah. Sudahlah.

**CASTS**

**Do Kyungsoo - Dio Rakha Wibisana (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol - Cahyo Adhyaksa (Cahyo/Ceye/Yoyo)**

**Byun Baekhyun - Baruno Jayagiri (Baruno/Bar-bar)**

**Oh Sehun - Nalendra Subagja (Ale/Jaja)**

* * *

 

Kenalin, gue Dio. Nama panjang gue, Dioooo. Nama lengkap gue, baru Dio Rakha Wibisana. _Freshman, I guess_? Anak FISIP dua semester rasa maba alias mahasiswa baru ( _just sorta short info if you need it in purpose_ ), jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Baru masuk 2014 kemaren.

Seumur idup gue, nggak pernah gue bayangin kalo gue bakal mengecap yang namanya kehidupan kampus. Kirain abis lulus SMA gue bakal bebas jadi apa yang gue pengen, e taunya. Nasib gue tidak berkehendak demikian. Bokap nyokap gue adalah orang-orang intelek (dan sampe sekarang gue nggak ngerti kenapa cetakan gue mlengse slengekan begini) yang memperdulikan kepentingan edukasi anaknya – di mana gue sendiri adalah bocah lelaki kelewat santai yang pas tes SBMPTN aja tidur dengan santainya meanwhile dia duduk di barisan terdepan yang aslining, _face to face_ banget sama kakak pengawas (iya, kakak. Usianya sekitar 20 tahun... di atas gue –  _but he insisted to be called as kakak what-so-ever and I didn’t give a damn shit on it_ ).

Oke, balik ke masalah di paragraf pertama. Gue yang notabene seorang _freshmen_ dan baru memasuki tengah tahun pertama gue kuliah, masih belum bisa gaul sama senior. Buat gue, senior adalah gerombolan manusia yang hobinya _intimidating some people who are younger than they used to_. Dari mulai ospek universitas sampe ospek jurusan, gue nggak pernah berkomunikasi intens dengan senior. Komunikasi yang gue canangkan hanya komunikasi berbasis formalitas. Kalo sama temen nongkrong, obrolannya udah beda asas. Ga ada lo ga rame, _or it could be_ “ada rambut di balik ketek” alias moto the dus. Modus. _There’s even one friend’s sayin’_ , “temen ada buat direpotin, jadi kita sama-sama ngerepotin.”

Kampret memang.

Partner ngibril-ngibril gue nggak jauh-jauh dari manusia berkelakuan sama – hobi berkelakar, ngomong suka nggak diayak, dan satu lagi – _a company of procrastinators_ kelas bapaknya kakap. Kenapa bapaknya kakap? Karena bapaknya kakap yang menentukan sang kakap bisa menikah atau tidak.

Kelakar gue memang 96% jayus.

Yaudah lanjut.

Gue sama para pemuda kampret ini membentuk sebuah komunitas (yang sama sekali nggak berkualitas dan tanpa tujuan mulia) berlabel ‘Pemuda Penunda Tugas’. _As it consisted from procrastinating maniacs_ , nama itu kayaknya ngepas banget sama kita-kita. Pemuda Penunda Tugas terdiri atas empat bujang (menuju) lapuk ( _yeah we are well said as 20 years oldies_ tapi membujang sejak orok, baik tersebab prinsip maupun nasib).

\---

Pertama, gue sendiri. Kedua, (ini lebih bacot dari gue, _as suggestion_ , gue ga rekomen dia buat dijadikan teman hidup _or something else_ ) Cahyo Adhyaksa, adalah begundal dengan sebutan Yoyo atau Ceye karena di segala assignments yang dia buat dia selalu mencantumkan C.Y. sebagai footnote. Mulut Ceye, kalo lo mau tau, adalah mulut yang paling susah diberhentiin – but it’s automatically shutted kalo dia udah lewat Fakultas Pertanian. “Harus jaim kalo ngelewatin fakultas si doi. Kan ga asik kalo Hana lewat pas gue lagi gila.”

... Dasar jomblo menolak jomblo.

Oiya, fyi, Cahyo adalah penggagas dari terbentuknya klub nggak berjuntrungan ini. Meskipun begitu, nilai tugas Cahyo selalu beda tipis (atau bahkan setara) dengan Nacita, temen sekelas kita yang pinternya ga mahasiswawi /?/. Serius, semester satu dia dapet IP 4 _and she’s that way too undebatable_. Lo cuman bisa ngalahin Nacita kalo lo tantang dia balapan motor. Udah.

\---

Oh, baru inget. Level kebacotan Cahyo belum seberapa dibanding pemuda satu ini. Baruno Jayagiri. Nama boleh gagah, tapi rempongnya udah kualitas emak-emak Tanah Abang menjelang lebaran. Karena kesannya ribet bener kalo manggil Baruno, muncullah panggilan ‘sayang’ untuk bujang yang tingginya agak sepantaran gue ini ; Bar-bar. Tapi, aslining, Baruno kalo lagi murka memang sangat durjana. Gigi Cahyo sempet ‘kabur’ sebiji saat Cahyo _teasing on him_ pas baju kesayangan Bar-bar kena lunturan selendang kondangan milik sang ibu di tangan asisiten rumah tangga baru di rumahnya.

“LO HARUS TAU ITU GI*RD*NO LIMITED EDITION, NJIR. GAUSAH BECANDAIN GUE KALO GATAU MEREK!!!” teriakan Bar-bar menggema di kosan gue, Sabtu siang itu.

_BLETAK GEDUMPYANG KLONTRANG_

Marahnya Bar-bar hampir mirip dengan cewek-cewek di masa PMS. Tapi kalo udah main fisik, men, dia udah nelen ilmu di padepokan silat sejak umur 4 tahun dan tabokannya... bukan untuk dipertanyakan. Meskipun begitu, Baruno harus tahu. Kalau.

Ini .

Kosan.

Gue.

“ANJAS, BARUNO!” Gue naik pitam. Ini anak kalo udah marah emang parah. Kalo ada ibu kosan mungkin gue langsung disapa sapu lidi – dan gue nggak mau punggung gue kena sebat untuk kesekian kalinya.

“B-bar...”

“APA!”

Cahyo menengadah dengan muka iba. “Gigi gue berasa ilang satu, Bar...”

Bener aja – gigi bawah Cahyo sudah lenyap dari tempat. Baruno mendadak cemas. “Aduh sori Yo, serius, maafin gue, Yo, aduh gigi lu di mana ya... Dioooo lu punya lem ga? Super glue kalo bisa. Kasian giginya Cahyo ompong...”

...

\---

Keempat, Nalendra Subagja. Akrab disapa dengan panggilan Ale. Cowok perlente yang sebenernya diidam-idamkan para wanita satu kampus, tapi malah memilih jomblo daripada harus pacaran. “Gue males ngerasain sakit hati,” ujar Ale memelas suatu hari.

Gue hanya membalas santai, “Lo abis baca buku apa sampe melankolik begini?”

“Gue nonton drama Korea. Baru tamat hari ini.”

“...”

“Gue takut pacar gue ternyata saudara kandung gue sendiri.”

“...”

“Gue nggak mau kalo kita jadi inses, Yo. Gue mau pernikahan yang normal.”

"... Besok-besok nggak ada acara beli drama dan novel buat lo, Le. Liat lo begini bawaannya pengen ngepret."

\---

Oke, bacotan gue tentang tiga teman-teman sejiwa senasib /?/ gue cukup sekian. Hari-hari gue dan mereka mungkin akan selalu gila dan gue nggak sabar buat cerita ke kalian di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Ciao!


End file.
